Memories
by Theh-lazy-1
Summary: This is my first fic so im just getting used to how things work sorry its so short.


**A/N: I do not own Naruto**

It was a cloudy day and Sakura was out at the local village park, her long pink mid-back hair blowing as the winds picked up. "Huh…I wish it would just rain already", Sakura loved the rain it brought back memories that she cherished.

_She looked at the sky noticing it was going to rain, but not caring. Ino was such a jerk how could she turn her back on her? They had been friends for so long and all because she didn't want to join her Sasuke Fan Club. Sakura had never liked Sasuke he was always so cold and heartless even back at their academy days, so a couple months after they graduated, Ino had even brought up the idea and Sakura simply disagreed. "Fine! Don't join, but don't count on us being friends anymore!" Inos cold words rang at Sakuras heart, so she went to the local park and just sat in the grass waiting for the skies tears to come raining down on her. "Hey what are you doing out her it's gonna rain you know." Sakura turned slightly barley able to see who the mysterious voice was. "Shi-shikamaru..." her voice had no feeling in it. "Yeah it's me." Was the simple reply. The pink rosette turned "why are you here", not knowing that he had just asked that question. "Sakura I just asked that question" he put his hands in his pockets whilst looking down, a hint of concern in his eyes. _

"_I'm fine." she said her voice as cold as the rain that now started falling. Shikamaru bent down and put his hand on hers, "I don't like to see you sad, and I know what happened between you and Ino. I followed you here..." he looked up at the pouring sky and back at Sakura who was now soaked by the rain, but looking utterly surprised, he continued. "I don't know how to deal with girls nor do I know anything about them, but I always wanna b here for you in anyway I can no matter how troublesome, and believe me its really troublesome". "Hehe…" He heard a softly giggle and as he turned to look he saw the most genuine, beautiful smile had ever saw. "Shikamaru" she kissed his bottom lip, and he just blushed; now it was his turn to be surprised. "I've always admired you from afar and could never stop thinking about you, you're so smart and handsome, and ten times better than Sasuke will ever be". Shikamaru jus held her in his protective arms, until he whispered a barley audible, "I've always felt the same...."._

As Sakura got up from the wet ground and brushed her skirt off, ready to leave for home she felt a presence in the area and quickly pulled out a kunai. But before she could do anything Sai appeared with another one of his fake smiles plastered on his face."Why hello ugly, what are you doing out here in the rain?" "Jeez Sai why do you insist on calling me ugly." "Why isn't it simple? Its because your ugly." Not bothering to believe that Sakura just walked past him until he stopped her. "Eh?" "Ugly I know your sad ab-" "hey! What are you two doing?" Shikamarus voice rang out. "Shika-kun!" Sakura jumped in his arms. "I missed you so much when did you get back?" Protecting her from the rain he held her in his arms. "Just right now, but I heard you had been here almost everyday the whole time I was gone, so I rushed here to see you." "Putting her head in his neck she replied, "yeah I get so sad when you leave for missions, I know I should stop and get used to it but….." before she could finish her sentence he kissed her so passionately it knocked the breathe out of her. Sai just stood there in awe at what was happening before his eyes. Both Sakura and Shikamaru were blushing and out of breathe by the time they had separated. "I never stop thinking about you when im on missions as well even when you're on missions, in fact im worried a lot more than I am sad you're gone. I wish I could be there to protect you make sure nothing ever hurts you, your mine and only mine. As all this was going on they didn't even notice Sai walk away obviously hurt. He pulls out a picture of Sakura under a cherry blossom tree in a beautiful school uniform with black stockings, and her amazingly rare pink hair in a high pony tail. He had drawn it just for her since he knew she had been depressed. He stopped mid-way across the field when he looked back and noticed they were still embracing, and for the first time ever Sai actually had a look of sadness on his face.


End file.
